Carlisle's Esme
by mounna
Summary: Primeira fic da minha vida, ou seja, não é nada impressionante e é bem romântica. Dividida em Três partes, conta a história de Esme e Carlisle Cullen desde o inicio. Verão traços de mitologia, mas nada muito profundo. Espero que curtam a história. Beijos Beijos!


_**Carlisle's Esme**_

_Eu não aceitaria nenhuma desculpa de alguém que simplesmente desejasse não mais viver. Um romance acabado, uma vida de miséria ou mesmo a fuga para esconder-se de seus próprios problemas._

_Eu não consegui conceber que a minha jovem razão de existência estivesse ali, tão machucada, com uma face feliz de quem estaria buscando a felicidade através da morte._

_Seu coração batia fraco, tímido, devagar e eu me lembrei que ela como suicida não encontraria a salvação. Então, feliz comigo mesmo, decidi que eu seria sua salvação._

_Eu não poderia existir se o meu lugar no mundo decidisse partir para outro mundo._

**PARTE UM**

**Meu Lugar no Mundo**

_**Capítulo Primeiro por Carlisle**_

Eu não me concentraria em nada que desviasse meu olhar e minhas mãos daquela pele macia, que cheirava a frutas e a terra molhada. O sangue jorrando de sua ferida nada mais era do que um lembrete de que aquela menina era mais proibida que tudo.

Costurei seu braço com dedicação, ouvindo sua voz doce e meiga me contando como tinha conseguido aquele machucado, e me esforcei muito mais do que o normal para tratá-la sem dor.

Ela sorria um sorriso intensamente meigo, e encarava meus olhos anormais com interesse e afeição. Engessei sua perna, refletindo que deveria me demorar um pouco no processo. Eu sabia que não me demoraria muito por ali, não depois de tocar a vida daquela menina, de cruzar seu caminho, de torná-la tão fascinada pelo tipo de criatura que ela enxergava em mim.

-Esme Platt. –sibilei de forma que ela não pudesse me escutar.

Antes de devolvê-la aos pais, eu esquadrinhei seu rosto bonito e rosado, inspirei profundamente guardando seu cheiro na minha memória e me perguntando como um coração tão jovem conseguia expressar tanto amor através daqueles olhos úmidos de uma dor da qual eu a livraria aos poucos. Sua perna quebrada ficaria bem, eu lhe assegurei com um sorriso, me arrependendo amargamente, julgando estar iludindo-a ainda mais.

-Um mês. –ela disse, como se me pedisse para estar ali- Um mês, Dr. Cullen.

E caminhou para a porta, meu rosto quase limpo de expressões, meu peito inflado com algo que eu não havia conhecido, com uma vontade superior a toda a minha sede, e um sentimento amargo de solidão que se intensificou quando eu realmente vi que meu destino era me afastar dali, e dar à pequena e doce Esme Platt a chance de ter uma vida normal.

Depois deste dia, em cada um dos meus momentos solitários eu a imaginava por ali, me cercando com seu hálito de bondade, me encarando de perto com profundos olhos dourados e apertando-se contra mim com carinho e dedicação, enquanto eu a embalaria levemente em meus braços, sentindo sua deliciosa pele entrar em perfeita sintonia com a minha.

Meu peito sangrava quando eu me dava conta que aquilo era algo impossível de se ter. Mesmo com a chegada de Edward na minha vida eu ainda me sentia ligado a ela sempre que a saudade de seu cheiro invadia meus sentidos e me deixava ali, absorto em imagens e em lembranças que eu não tinha.

Aquela menina era o meu lugar no mundo, com aquele rosto perfeito e aquele sorriso de covinhas que me fazia querer chorar de emoção.

-Talvez fosse o caso de voltar lá, checar a sua pequena. –disse Edward surpreendendo-me, vendo novamente a imagem da doce e graciosa Esme nos meus pensamentos.

-Eu não sei se faria a coisa certa se visse Esme novamente, Edward. Eu não sei se seria forte o suficiente para deixá-la de novo.

-Carlisle...  
-Ela vai ter uma vida normal. –eu disse tentando parecer convicto o suficiente- Ela vai ser feliz, eu tenho certeza. Ela terá um bom marido, filhos lindos e morrerá de velhice.  
-Eu não sabia que você era vidente, Carlisle. –brincou Edward.

Eu continuei existindo depois que encontrei o olhar de Esme, mas não mais sentindo que eu estava vivendo. Eu cada vez queria demorar menos em algum lugar, só a medicina me aplacava e Edward era uma boa companhia.

Um dia eu estava sentado na minha mesa, no hospital de uma cidade aos arredores de Columbus, onde eu havia encontrado Esme, estudando alguns prontuários. Ouvi alguns comentários a respeito de uma moça suicida enquanto a noticia se espalhava pelos corredores. Com minha audição apurada pude ouvir a porta metálica do necrotério sendo fechada.

-Uma suicida. –disse com um leve tom de desaprovação- Talvez seja alguém com falta de Deus, ou que apenas tenha se cansado de sofrer.

Eu caminhei até o necrotério, simplesmente para ver o corpo da mulher que havia se jogado do penhasco. Os comentários diziam que mesmo tão quebrada ela era perfeitamente linda ainda, mas não era apenas aquilo que me motivava. Eu daria a ela uma oração.

O necrotério estava vazio, exceto por um corpo envolto precariamente por um lençol sujo. Eu me senti paralisar quando reconheci aquele cheiro puro e terroso, o cheiro forte daquele sangue. E Esme ainda respirava e eu podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração, ecoando docemente em meus ouvidos astutos. Recuperei-me do choque ao perceber que a deixariam ali para morrer, que não acreditaram em nenhuma das batidas daquele coração puro e persistente.

Eles não tinham ouvido aquela voz, nunca tinham tocado aquela pele e sentido a doçura das palavras da minha menina para serem capazes de desistir dela tão rápido assim.

Eu busquei aquele rosto e reconheci na menina das minhas lembranças aquela mulher linda e atormentada. Ela não morreria, eu não podia conceber que o meu lugar no mundo estaria se despedindo da vida de um jeito tão ruim, tão triste. Eu soube pelas expressões em seu rosto que Esme morreria feliz por simplesmente morrer, mas eu não consegui me desprender do desejo de tê-la em meus braços, de dar a ela uma segunda chance, de lhe mostrar outra vida.

Tão machucada, tão frágil, tão simplesmente vulnerável ao destino que havia escolhido, e eu me perguntava o que havia levado minha pequena Esme a tão extremas atitudes. Mas não me importava, eu não devia perder tempo. Foi muito fácil tirá-la dali, e muito difícil mordê-la. Eu já havia feito antes com Edward, tinha me dado bem, tinha me permitido ter uma companhia agradável enquanto me lamentava por não poder tê-la, mas agora ela estava bem segura em meus braços, e eu não a deixaria ir. Eu a amaria mesmo que ela não me correspondesse, e eu cuidaria dela, mesmo que ela decidisse não me ter por perto.

E então ela urrou com a dor infinitamente grande com a qual eu a presenteei. Segurei sua mão por todo o tempo que ela levou para sentir-se melhor. Pedi perdão por aquela atitude extrema, prometi que aquela dor passaria e então ela pareceu me entender aos poucos, e a sentir-se confortável com a minha presença.

Eu queria ver aqueles olhos abertos. Queria implorar que ela me perdoasse e desejava obter uma resposta. Queria que a dor dela passasse, ou que se transferisse pra mim. Queria que ela pudesse ter tido outra chance.  
Quando ela melhorou dos espasmos e passou a retribuir meu aperto de mão, eu entendi que era hora de tomar uma atitude. Ela ainda usava a roupa destruída que vestia na sua infeliz tentativa de tirar sua vida. Estava suja de sangue e eu queria que ela se sentisse limpa e bem quando a transformação acabasse.

-Você trouxe, Edward? –perguntei quando ele entrou no quarto.  
-Eu comprei algumas coisas. –ele disse distante- Ela já tem consciência da nossa voz, Carlisle.- ele me avisou varrendo os pensamentos dela.

-Eu imaginava. –e fiquei de pé, pegando uma bacia com água e um pano limpo.  
Cuidei de Esme tentando não vê-la da perspectiva masculina, limpando cada parte de seu corpo recém curado e vestindo-a com a roupa mais apropriada que Edward havia trazido de sua missão de busca.

-Esme...? – eu sussurrava às vezes, aproveitando os momentos em que ela perdia a voz e não podia gritar, esperando por uma reposta que nunca vinha. Os olhos dela se abriram na metade do terceiro dia depois da mordida. Eles focaram-se no meu rosto e brilharam como se tivessem sido tomados de emoção. Esme não desviava os olhos de mim, e eu não conseguia me afastar dela.

-Dr. Cullen. –disse ela rouca, ainda sentindo dores fortes.

-Esme. –eu murmurei mal reconhecendo minha voz derretida.

-O Sr está me salvando? –ela pareceu ultrajada.

Então eu disse cada uma das palavras que havia imaginado para lhe explicar mais claramente o que ela havia se tornado, de modo que ela não se apavorasse e fugisse. A expressão séria dela me fez imaginar como aquilo devia estar soando para ela.

-O Sr me salvou. –não foi uma pergunta- Me devolveu uma vida que eu não queria mais, que não tinha mais sentido.

-Sempre haverá algum sentido. Eu tentarei mostrar um novo modo de levar sua vida.  
-Uma vida que vai durar pra sempre? –pareceu ilógico- O Sr. vai me dar o "pra sempre" pra que eu nunca possa desistir da dor de ter perdido meu filho.

-Esme, minha querida Esme... Não é assim. Eu estou tentando impedi-la de viver somente esta vida difícil. Essa vida que a levou a tomar esta atitude. Eu sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir que me perdoe por ter feito isso, tanta dor, tanto sofrimento... –e eu gaguejei, esperando por cada uma daquelas palavras.

-E eu agora vou ter que beber sangue? –então ela soluçou, desejando poder chorar com dignidade- De animais?

-Esme, me perdoe...

Eu desabei na cadeira sofrendo com o modo que ela havia recebido seu novo caminho.

-Meu marido era um crápula. –ela sussurrou depois de alguns minutos- Eu me casei sem ter conhecido ele antes, casei-me para passar os piores anos da minha vida sendo abusada e humilhada constantemente.

-Sua memória não está turva? –eu perguntei interessado interrompendo-a.  
-Não, eu não me esqueceria de nada disso.

-Você não foi feliz, Esme? –eu estremeci com aquela ideia.

-Depois de um certo osso fraturado, de um médico misterioso e infinitamente lindo, depois de noites e dias imaginado como seria viver ao lado daquele homem que havia me conquistado tão completamente, depois de um casamento forçado, de agressões e humilhações, depois da morte de um filho ainda bebê, de uma tentativa de morte não realizada... eu acho que não. Eu não fui capaz de ser feliz.

-Você pensava em mim? –eu senti uma explosão no meu peito e pela primeira vez desde que me tornei vampiro, senti um tremor nervoso e emocionado tão intenso que precisei me segurar na cama para que ela não percebesse que eu poderia sair pulando de alegria a qualquer momento.

-Cada dia, cada noite. –sua expressão profunda denunciava sua verdade.

-Esme, talvez agora tenha chegado o momento em que você vai descobrir a felicidade. É um caminho longo, mas você terá todo o tempo do mundo e eu estarei por perto, do seu lado. Ela piscou devagar e eu pude ver a sombra de um sorriso formar-se nos cantos de sua boca linda.

-Quando essa dor vai passar? –ela perguntou devagar

-Em breve. –eu prometi.

-Meu coração está queimando tanto...

Eu sabia que meu toque não poderia ajudar, mas como um sinal de comprometimento repousei minha mão sobre o local onde seu coração queimava, esperando que o gelo aplacasse o fogo.

Ela fechou os olhos e esperou que a dor diminuísse. Com o passar dos minutos eu percebia que ela estava estremecendo menos e num momento de agonia, Esme segurou sua garganta sentindo a sede.

-Dr. Cullen...- ela arfou com uma voz soprano que me fez prender a respiração- Eu estou...

-Edward! –eu chamei em voz baixa- Venha até aqui!

-Sim, pai? –ele disse obediente, olhando Esme por um instante e sorrindo- O que eu trago para ela?

-Não sei. –eu admiti meio confuso- Um cervo?

-Certo! –ele concordou sorrindo e me lançando um olhar cheio de significados- Esme... -ele aproximou-se dela e tocou sua mão- Seja bem vinda! Você não imagina o quanto esperamos por você!

-Obrigada...- murmurou ela sem conseguir achar algo melhor para dizer.

-Edward, vá. –eu pedi quando ela gemeu de novo- Ela está com sede.

Ele saiu rápido. Esme sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta, ficando parada por alguns instantes, certamente se deliciando com seus novos sentidos.

-Que lugar é este? –ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

-Minha casa. –respondi sorrindo, pensando em ter dito "nossa casa".  
-O Sr mora na floresta? –ela continuou olhando pela janela que dava para as montanhas.  
-Assim como as pessoas moram perto dos mercados. –eu brinquei.

Ela riu e eu novamente prendi a respiração quando o som musical e a imagem daquelas covinhas encheram meu mundo com uma nova luz. Esme me tinha por completo agora.

-Doutor? –ela sibilou preocupada com minha expressão.

-Carlisle. –eu corrigi voltando a mim e sentando ao seu lado na cama.

-Carlisle. –ela repetiu, e eu senti que nunca me acostumaria com o modo doce que ela tinha pra pronunciar as palavras.

Ela permaneceu por alguns instantes olhando diretamente pra mim. Depois pegou minha mão e a colocou sobre o seu pescoço, refrescando sua garganta, ou simplesmente sentindo meu toque, e eu nem queria pensar nisso, por que Esme estava perto o suficiente para que eu a agarrasse e largasse apenas depois de fazê-la sentir todo o amor que transbordava em mim.

Edward trouxe um belo cervo jovem. Esme recuou alguns passos e prendeu a respiração.

-Eu sei que é difícil, querida, mas é o único modo de aliviar sua sede. –eu expliquei pacientemente.  
-Eu não quero matá-lo. –ela recuou ainda mais com os olhos alarmados, segurando forte a minha mão, tão forte que eu não aguentei.

-Ai! –eu disse, então ela me largou, olhando para as próprias mãos, horrorizada.

-Esme. –Edward disse mais urgente- É necessário e não ouse fugir deste cervo. Pense que é melhor que seja um cervo. Poderia ser uma pessoa.

Então os olhos dela cintilaram num misto de frenesi e dor. Ela avançou um passo e depois outro, então decidiu não resistir. Minha primeira impressão foi que Esme seria uma recém-nascida diferente, resistindo ao sangue quente de um cervo nas suas primeiras horas de idade, mas eu estive enganado. Por um tempo ela só conseguia caçar, não me deixando escolha a não ser segui-la onde ela fosse. Esme matou cerca de dez humanos, bem menos que Edward, bem mais do que eu. Não pude pedir seu amor durante aquele primeiro ano, mas sentia que era tão indispensável para ela como ela era para mim. Ela passou a se controlar mais rápido do que Edward fez, e tão logo eu podia encontrá-la cuidando das flores do jardim, lendo livros, pintando quadros, remodelando nossa sala de estar. Se houve felicidade pra mim antes que Esme cruzasse o meu destino, essa felicidade não existia mais agora, por que só o brilho intenso dos olhos dourados de minha amada eram capazes de me deixar plenamente feliz.

Ela me recebia todos os dias quando eu chegava do hospital, perguntando como eu tinha passado o dia e me falando sobre suas novas experiências. Ela e Edward mantiveram um relacionamento bonito e puro, como mãe e filho. Ele tocava piano para ela todas as noites, feliz por tê-la ao nosso lado. Ela sempre me esperava para caçar.

Ela me surpreendia com o seu autocontrole. Um dia meu chefe no hospital resolveu aparecer para um chá, para conhecê-la. No caso, Esme era minha querida irmã, de quem eu tanto falava. Ele trouxe sua esposa, esperando que ela e Esme ficassem amigas e eu desistisse da minha demissão.

Eu e Edward entramos em pânico quando o carro parou diante de nossa varanda.

-O que eles querem? –perguntei aflito

-Ver Esme. -então olhamos para ela com olhos medrosos e ela sorriu.  
Certo, eu não compreendi o sorriso dela.

-Me conhecer? –ela sibilou satisfeita.

-Edward, leve Esme para a floresta. –eu implorei temendo que algo muito ruim acontecesse ali. Esme não bebia sangue humano a cerca de seis meses, mas faziam seis meses que ela não via um humano.

-Não!- ela disse bastante séria.- E caminhou para a cozinha, enquanto batidas tímidas na porta fizeram Edward segui-la.

Eu atendi a porta me sentindo mais nervoso do que nunca. Era o Dr. Jonnes e sua jovem esposa, que devia ter a mesma idade de Esme, cerca de 25 anos. Ela parecia ser agradável.

-Carlisle! –eles me saudaram animados quando abri a porta.

Eu os recebi do melhor modo que pude. Lá dentro eu ouvia tilintar de louça. Depois de alguns minutos um cheiro forte de café e chá encheu o ambiente.  
Eu quase não soube como agir quando ela veio, segurando uma bandeja e sorrindo, usando um esplêndido vestido de cetim azul claro. Os cabelos divididos de lado, os pés confortavelmente calçados num sapato de saltos altos e prateados.

-Boa tarde! –sua voz musical soou, eu pude notar o Dr. Jonnes se enrijecendo na cadeira e sua esposa arregalando os olhos, impressionada com a beleza extrema de Esme.

Ela foi impecável, atrevendo-se a bebericar um pouco de chá. Ouvimos muitos comentários a respeito de nossa beleza, e Edward exibiu-se um pouco ao piano. Eu notava que Esme se afastava para respirar, mas ninguém mais parecia notar isso.

Ela não tocou nossos visitantes. A desastrada Sra. Jonnes feriu a mão com a faca de mesa. Uma fina gota de sangue escorreu por seus dedos, e Esme travou-se ao meu lado, sem respirar, sem olhar, apenas afundando seu rosto em meu peito como se buscasse forças.

-Desmaie! –eu orientei de modo que só ela me ouvisse, e a carreguei nos braços até seu quarto, dando desculpas que ela era sensível ao sangue.

Eles não se demoraram muito depois disso. Eu não retornei a sala, não pude deixá-la tão sensível. Edward se encarregou das nossas desculpas e foi até o quarto satisfeito, abraçando Esme como eu não ousei fazer.

-Você foi esplêndida! –disse ele extasiado.

-Eu sei! –brincou ela convencida, acariciando seu rosto.

Dentro de mim, algo diferente surgiu. Os olhos de Edward me encararam firmemente. Eu sabia, eu estava com ciúmes, e eu também sabia que Edward era como um filho para Esme. Ela voltou aos meus braços após a saudação de Edward, olhando para mim como se esperasse minhas retribuições ao seu carinho, e eu ainda moído pelo ciúme beijei sua testa. No fim daquele verão Edward informou que iria para a Universidade, que queria estudar música, de preferência em Oxford.

Eu senti um orgulho tão intenso de meu filho que se restasse alguma sombra de problemas entre nós estaria dissipada naquele momento. Caçamos juntos nas vésperas de sua viajem.

-Carlisle. –ele disse quando sentamos na beira do rio após termos caçado ursos pardos- Eu sei que você ama Esme mais do que você ama a si mesmo.

-Certo. –eu confirmei- Amo, desde...

-Desde sempre! –ele completou rindo- E eu sei que ela sente-se da mesma forma, sei que ela te quer mais do que tudo, sei que todo este esforço se dá por que ela quer sua admiração. Esme ainda não se enxerga do jeito que deveria, ele não se sente tão bonita quanto nós, e é sua obrigação massagear o ego dela, para que ela seja mais confiante.

-Esme também me ama. –eu não perguntei, apenas constatei-

-Claro! –ele confirmou passando o braço por meus ombros e me puxando com força- E é minha obrigação de filho manter a felicidade sempre presente entre meus pais! Minha ida se dá por isso também. Vocês precisam de espaço.

Eu o abracei forte, temendo nossa distância, prevendo muita saudade. Pensei em como Esme ficaria triste e como eu ficaria triste com a tristeza dela.

-Não, eu quero mesmo ir. –Edward viu que eu planejava pedir que ele ficasse- Preciso de um tempo longe, precisamos reorganizar nossas vidas. Talvez seja a hora de sair daqui e procurar uma nova cidade, algum lugar onde você e Esme possam se misturar como um casal.

-Não demore a voltar, filho. –eu pedi, praticamente supliquei.

-Eu também sentirei saudades, pai.

**Notas da Autora:**

Eu sei... eu sei... É meio meloso e eu aviso logo que vai dar uma piorada... Mas também prometo que vai ficando interessante! Sejam gente boa comigo e me deixem rewiews, por favorzito? Obrigada por ler e voltem sempre!


End file.
